101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
In The House/International versions
The following is a list of international dubs of the song, In the House by country. Videos أغنية البداية �� شارع مئة مرقش ومرقش|Arabic version. Dalmatinervej 101 Musik Hundred’ én skal der vær’ TEKST ��- Disney Channel Danmark-1|Danish version. 101 Per Voi – Lyric Video con i "Me contro Te"|Italian version. Dalmatinerveien 101 Musikk Hvem er her, i vårt hus TEKST ��- Disney Channel Norge-0|Norwegian version. �� �� Ile psów w domu jest? Ulica Dalmatyńczyków 101 Disney Channel Polska-0|Polish version. Rua Dálmatas 101 - Videoclipe Karaoke - Quem é Que Em Casa Está (Nome dos Cachorrinhos)-0|Portuguese (European) version. Dalmatinervägen 101 Musik Varje valp i vårt hus TEXT ��- Disney Channel Sverige|Swedish version. Text Polish Ile psów w domu jest? Ile psów (Psów) W domu jest? (Łuł) Czy ktoś przypadkiem wie? Ile psów (No tak?) W domu jest? (Psiaki zbiórka) Liczymy je (Łuu) Kropek dziki tłum Ile psów (Aha) W domu jest Liczymy dalej i już Dodger, Dara, Demi, Dimple, Denim i Dean (No tak?) Daoud, Dingo, Dieter, Dijon i Doreen Duffy, Dobie, Diamond, Derek, Dusty i Dane (OK) Delta, Dilma, Dominique, Duke and Dechang (Jest połowa) Debbie-May, Debbie-Lou, Debbie-Lee (Aha) Denver, Devon, Duck, Dimitri 1, 2, 3 (To my) Dutch i Duchess, Drama i Drew Dinga, Donny, Duncan, Dax and Dibs 72 (72) Ile psów (Psów) W domu jest? (Łuł) Disco, Dixie daj głos (Diexie daj głos) Ile psów w domu jest (Tak jest) Na moje oko ze sto (Dalej chop) Dubaku, Diego, Daphne i Divya Doris, Dvorak, Dolce Vita Dalmar, Drake, Dupont i Deneesha (85) December, Dai-Ichi i Donna-Maria Dionne, Dulcinea, Dalston i Deuce (92) Daley, Dorset i Desiree My kończymy już (Łuł) Darius, Damian, Durian Dani (Jeszcze dwa) Dumpling i Dakota i 101 już mam Ile psów (No jak?) W domu jest (Aha) Czy wszystkie kropki są? (Nie widać, och) Ile psów (Kto wie) W domu jest? (Ehe) Sto plus jeden Mamy to How many dogs are in the house? How many dogs (Dogs) Are in house? (Woah) Does anybody knows? How many dogs (Yes?) Are in the house? (Dogs it's roll call time) We are counting them (Woah) This is wild crowd of spots How many dogs (Okey) Are in the house We are counting and that's it Dodger, Dara, Demi, Dimple, Denim and Dean (Yes?) Daoud, Dingo, Dieter, Dijon and Doreen Duffy, Dobie, Diamond, Derek, Dusty and Dane (Okay) Delta, Dilma, Dominique, Duke and Dechang (It's half) Debbie-May, Debbie-Lou, Debbie-Lee (Yes) Denver, Devon, Duck, Dimitri 1, 2, 3 (It's us) Dutch i Duchess, Drama and Drew Dinga, Donny, Duncan, Dax and Dibs 72 (72) How many dogs (Dogs) Are in the house? (Woo) Disco, Dixie give a voice (Diexie give a voice) How many dogs are in the house (Of course) I guess that 100 (Let's go) Dubaku, Diego, Daphne and Divya Doris, Dvorak, Dolce Vita Dalmar, Drake, Dupont and Deneesha (85) December, Dai-Ichi and Donna-Maria Dionne, Dulcinea, Dalston and Deuce (92) Daley, Dorset and Desiree We are ending now (Woah) Darius, Damian, Durian Dani (Two left) Dumpling and Dakota and we got 101 How many dogs (How?) Are in the house? (Okey) Are every spots there (Do not see, oh) How many dogs (How knows) Are in the house? (Eh) One hundred plus one We got it Category:Songs Category:International Category:A to Z